Vegeta (Double Exaggerated)
|-|Kid Vegeta= |-|Kid Vegeta SSJ= |-|Kid Vegeta SSJ2= |-|Kid Vegeta SSJ3= |-|Kid Vegeta SSB= |-|Kid Vegeta SSB3= |-|Kid Vegeta SSJW= |-|Base Vegeta= |-|Vegeta SSJ= |-|Vegeta ASSJ= |-|Vegeta SSJ2= |-|Vegeta SSJ3= |-|Vegeta SSJ4= |-|Vegeta SSJ5= |-|Vegeta SSJ6= |-|Vegeta SSJ7= |-|Vegeta SSJ8= |-|Vegeta SSJ9= |-|Vegeta SSJ10= |-|Golden Vegeta= |-|Vegeta Hyper SSJ= |-|Vegeta Hyper SSJ2= |-|Vegeta Hyper SSJ God= |-|Vegeta SSJ God= |-|Vegeta SSJ3 God= |-|Vegeta SSJ5 God= |-|Vegeta SSB= |-|Gogeta SSB= |-|Vegito SSB= |-|Vegeta SSB2= |-|Vegeta SSB3= |-|Vegeta SSB4= |-|Vegeta SSB5= |-|Vegeta SSB6= |-|Vegeta SSB7= |-|Vegeta SSB8= |-|Vegeta SSB9= |-|Vegeta SSB10= |-|Vegeta SSGSS4GSS2.5LGM= |-|Vegeta SSJ0= |-|Vegeta SSB0= |-|Vegeta SSB Evolution= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= |-|Vegeta SSW= |-|Majin Vegeta SSW= |-|Vegeta SSW3= |-|Vegeta SSR= |-|Vegetapotence= |-|Vegeta SSJ Sapphire (Vegetapotence Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Ruby (Vegetapotence double Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Malachite (Vegetapotence triple Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Topaz (Vegetapotence Super Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Tanzanite (Vegetapotence Ultra Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Alexandrite (Vegetapotence Hyper Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Diamond (Vegetapotence Infinity Omni-mode)= |-|Vegeta SSJ Pearl (Vegetapotence Absolutely Infinity Omni-Mode)= |-|Divine and Majestic Vegetapotence= |-|Vegeta-ble= Summary VEGETA ALWAYS SOLOS KAKAROT!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Atleast Memetic Tier+++ (Kid Vegeta), Memetic Tier+++++++ (SSJ), High Memetic Tier++++ X Beyond Infinity (Base Form), High Memetic+++++++++ X Infinity^Infinity^Infinity+++++++++ (SSJ), High Memetic++++++ X Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity^Infinity++++++++…, (Ascended SSJ), This forms power is incredibly high that it belongs to Tiers higher than even Beyond Tiers (SSJ2), Well above the concept of above the concept of Tiers++++++++++… (Majin Vegeta), So Unfathomably powerful that if every Super Ultimate Omnipotent Memetic characters in all of existence and non-existence merge into one extremely powerful and indestructible being, it looks nothing but small atom to Vegeta in his Vegetapotence form++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±—±—±—±—……………(SSJ3 and Kid Vegeta SSJ2), EXTREMELY INCOMPREHENSIBLE, EXTREMELY INAPPLICABLE, EXTREMELY IMPOSSIBLE, IT IS SIMPLY BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS, AND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF BEYOND THE CONCEPT... (repeat as beyond ∞ times as necessary)...BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (SSJ4 and Kid Vegeta SSJ3) OH GOD, HE CAN BREAK NOKIA 3310 AND KILL JOKE BATTLES USERS HIMSELF!!! JUST WHAT THE @#*$??!!!CAN HE GET ANY MORE POWERFUL???!?!?!?!! (SSJ5, SSJ God, Kid Vegeta SSB and higher to Divine and Majestic Vegetapotence) ''l Totally Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±…''' (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Name: Vegeta Origin: Vegetapotence came before the concept of the concept of origins with Gokupotence. Gender: '''Vegetagender '''Age? '''Vegetaage '''Classification: THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS Powers and Abilities: 'Above Strength, Above Speed, Above Durability, Above Agility, Above Endurance, Above Stamina, above skills in Martial Arts, Beyond Time Manipulation, Everything Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, can create flashes of light to blind his opponents permanently, Can create above of beyond copies of himself and all of them has the same ability and forms just like the original has, Above telepathy and telekinesis, Ki Sensing, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (can either use his Majin technique to get up to a beyond of above boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to ∞ for an even infinitely greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere, a physiology that above Infinitely increases power mid battle, Piano, Guitar and Drums Manipulation, CHIM, Street Magic, Above Cheats, Pathos and Brutality Manipulation, Logic and Common sense, Wank Manipulation, Console Commands, Regeneration (All types and beyond), Vegetapotence, Resistance to PIS, '''THIS IS ONLY THE ABILITIES OF KID VEGETA, WHEN IN HIGHER FORMS, HE IS ABLE TO USE ANY ABILITY THAT EXIST, DONT EXIST IN ALL OF REALITY, NON-REALITY, FICTION, NON-FICTION, FANTASY, NON-FANTASY AND EVERYTHING ' '''Simple Said: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Powers_and_Abilities http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki '''Attack Potency: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Speed: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) '' | Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Lifting Strength: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Durability: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Stamina: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Range: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Intelligence: IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE++++++… (SSJ Kid Vegeta and higher) | ''Ultimate Anime tier+++++++++++++++++++±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±… (Current Divine and magestic vegetapotence vegeta)' '''Standard Equipment: Vegetapotence, anything he wants cuz he's Vegeta.... Weaknesses: Feats: ''' '''Official Profiles: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Dragon_Ball_GT) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito Here are very informative Informations about the our overlord and prince of all saiyans: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vegeta http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta Restricted Forms/Official Profiles : http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vegeta Top Strongest Wikia Profiles: http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Dragon_Ball_Super) http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Dragon_Ball_Z/Part_2) http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Dragon_Ball_GT/Anime) http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito Ru Anime Character Fight Profiles: http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Веджита http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Годжита_Супер_саяджин_4 http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Годжита http://ru.anime-characters-fight.wikia.com/wiki/Веджитто Dbz/Vs Battle Profiles: http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta(Shin_Bodokai) http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito_(Joke_Profile) http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito(Hybortetical_Dragonball_Super) http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Son_Goku_Dragonball_GT_(Google_%2B_version) http://dbz-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta_SSJ4_(Dragonball_GT) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Ki Blast – Can blow up all limitless and unlimitless everything and far beyond with this attack. * Invisible Eye Blast – Instantly kills the enemy, killed Mr Popo with this move. * Destructo Disk – Can cut through EVERYTHING. * Bang Beam – An anime only technique. Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Very similar to Final Impact. * Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Dark Impact – An anime only technique. A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. Vegeta (Majin) signature attack in the raging blast series. Extremely similar to Double Galick Cannon * Final Flash – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. * ALL TECHIQUES AND TRANSFORMATIOS EVER, EVEN VEGETA AND NOPE * Divine and Majestic Final Flash: '''The most powerful final flash move ever known. This special Final Flash is absurdly more powerful than everything's power and has the power to defeat anyone who cannot be defeated/above the concept of being defeated etc. Its destructive potential is even above the powers of all Joke Battles Wiki users who many considered to be the most greatest being in everything. * '''Divine and Majestic Vegetapotence: '''The most powerful move/form ever known in all of reality, non-reality, fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, non-fantasy and everything. In this form, Vegeta has transcend to a level beyond everything. He is no longer applicable to the concept of being defeated in a battle. He cannot be affected by any means of attack, and he can alter his opponents abilities even if the opponent's abilities is beyond the concept of being overrided. The concept of being defeated, beaten and/or altered are no longer applicable to Divine Vegetapotence. If the opponent EVEN DARES to try to alter Divine Vegetapotence abilities, they cannot as Divine Vegetapotence is no longer applicable to the concept of being altered. He is also no longer applicable to time, this means if his opponent is a time controller, (example. Teh Docturr) their time abilities are absolutely useless. He cannot be stuck in a time loop, time glitch etc, as they are still in the concept of time and Divine Vegetapotence is not applicable to that concept. He is immune to every attack from his opponents as Divine Vegetapotence is also beyond boundless to the concept of being attack. Divine Vegetapotence is also impossible to copy, even if the enemy can override the ability to not be copied. Long story short, Divine Vegetapotence is no longer applicable to ALL FORMS OF CONCEPTS. Even concepts that is fan-made, dont exist or overall beyond wanked, Divine Vegetapotence is no longer applicable to them. Vegeta is also no longer applicable to the concept of boundless beyond wanked as that concept is still infinity below Divine Vegetapotence.(ATTENTION, THIS IS NOT DIVINE VEGETAPOTENCE'S FULL POWER, HE HAS NEVER DEMONSTRATED HIS FULL POWER. ACCORDING TO RESEARCH, THE PREVIOUS ABILITIES WERE ONLY CASUAL, AND HE HAS NEVER DEMONSTRATED HIS SERIOUS ABILITIES. IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT VEGETA, IN FULL POWER, IS SOMETHING THAT WE MUST NEVER SEE AS THE LIVES OF EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED, EVEN BEINGS WHO ARE ABOVE THE CONCEPT OF BEING DEFEATED, WILL ALSO BE DESTROYED BY THE FULL POTENTIAL OF DIVINE VEGETAPOTENCE. THIS STILL ISNT EVEN CLOSE TO HIS FULL POWER, AS HE IS SO POWERFUL HE DOESNT HAVE A "FULL POWER")' * '''DIVINE AND MAJESTIC GOGITOPOTENCE - JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT MOVE' * MASTERED DIVINE AND MAJESTIC ULTRA INSTINCTPOTENCE (IT'S KAKAROT'S STUFF) Others Notable Victories: Lord Vegeta and Deviantart Vegeta potara fusion (Vegeta solos all vegetas) TFS Popo (Kid Vegeta > Kid Goku > Bruce Lee > Chuck Norris = Mr. Popo) Nokia 3310 (All phones even 3310 gets broken by Divine Vegetapotence) Worms All exaggerated Kakarot's victories, but Kakarot get stronger VEGETA SOLOS OVO, BECUZ IT'S JUST A LETTERS FOR HIM … everyone, let's fight vegeta '' Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ki Users Category:Exaggerated Category:Wanked Category:Hax Category:Gods Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ageless Category:Time Users Category:Badasses Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresence Category:Darkness Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Aliens Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Characters with forms